


Waste

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [86]
Category: Brian Pern (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Interviews, John Farrow Swears a Lot, Prompt Fill, Screenplay/Script Format, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: John Farrow will never understand Brian’s motives for starting his World Music.[Prompt 86 – Waste]





	Waste

_John Farrow is sat in front of a green screen, being interviewed. He has his arms folded and looks irritated._

**John** : I still don’t get why Brian likes doing that World Music bollocks. And this isn’t to do with him leaving Thotch, so don’t start that. I just don’t get why he left prog rock, which he’s pretty fucking good at, to do fucking weird World Music instead. It just seems like such a waste of his musical talent, if you ask me.

_He sighs and raises his eyebrows._

**John** : But what do I know? I’m only a fucking manager.


End file.
